Animo Wars: Fight for Control
Animo Wars: Fight for Control is the 72th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the first chapter of the season finale. Ben and Gwen have been able to save Kevin from the horrors of Purgatory and have returned to Earth. It is time to take back their planet. And for this endeavour they get help from a very unusual source. Plot Kevin looks through the window of the Rust Bucket and looks down at the Earth. It was the first time in 6 months that he saw his home-world. Gwen stands beside him, looking at his face and leans her head on his shoulder as Ben is following the beacon send out by Cretox. Few minutes later they land in the Area 51. 'Why are we here? This is the stronghold of Irichlos!' >'I have no idea this is where the beacon has sent us. But we better be careful. It could be a trap!' Gwen says and her fists starts to glow and Kevin absorbed the metal of the ship.' 'Do you really think it's a trap, Gwen? He have helped us in the past, helped us in Atlanta to find the Rust Bucket, killed the Apocalyptician that ravaged London... I don't expected an ambush.' But this seems not entirely true as from the moment she mentioned the possibility of an ambush he had turned into Heatblast. The room is dark and the lights comes from Ben's fire and Gwen's glowing fists. Suddenly a knight in black armour appears from the darkness. Irichlos spreads his arms, he's unarmed: 'Why the hostility?' 'What do you want, Irichlos!' 'Freedom!' He steps forwards and a group of heroes leaves the shadow. Max Tennyson, Julie with Ship, Alan, Cooper, Myaxx, Tetrax, Franklin and Cretox. They are companioned by Irichlos' Henchmen: Curaré, Inque and Deadshot. 'We are the Resistance and we are going to take back our planet. We are going to take back the UN' He raises his hand and leads them to a war room. He offers him them a chair. No sure what to do Ben and Kevin look at Grandpa Max, who accepts the offer and sits down. Ben and Kevin follows his example but Gwen refuses to sit down at his table. She leans against the wall, with an irritated expression on her face. Irichlos looks at her with an ambiguous look at his face before starting to explain his plan, using a map of New York. 'If I know King Vicktor, he will have turned New York into his personal stronghold after I killed his beast, back in London. My little move against his regime and the death of his second-in-command made him quite paranoid. But he has to be stopped. Therefore, I have constructed the following plan. I split you up in three groups: Team α, consisting of Myaxx, Deathshot, Franklin, Curaré and Inque. You will be our ground troops. Clean the streets and kill...' He sees Ben angry glaring at him. 'I'm mean incapacitate any HUMAN resistance. You will get help of a small private army. Team β, will consists out Max, Alan, Julie and Ship, Franklin and Tetrax. You will patrol the sky. We can expect, attackers from the sky and will needed to elimated them before they can do too much damage. As for the most important task, eliminating King Vicktor, we have Team γ, consisting of me, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Cretox. We will enter his headquarters and draw him out. Then we will finish the job, once and for all. 'And how are we supposed to get there, Irichlos?' Gwen asks him sceptically. The irritation from the beginning of the meeting has turned into a hatred. 'Don't worry, I'll have thought about this!' Irichlos raises his hand and reveals a remote. He presses a button and the screen opens behind him, revealing a hangar full of ships. 'As for team α and team β, you get some extra support from my private army. Mostly Resistance groups we have gathered for the last six months.' Gwen steps away from the wall: 'Why are we doing this!' 'Gwen...' Grandpa Max grabs her shoulder but she shakes his hand off and stands face to face to Irichlos. 'He was planning the death of hunderds!' 'I'm sorry, I'm only 10,000 years old and have fought an only few hundred wars! I have seen what war is! Taking lives shouldn't be your greatest concern but for the sake of the mission I've agreed to only kill if necessary!' 'Come on! Are you guys really taking this! Ben!' She looks at her cousin: 'He tried to kill you more times than you can count! He almost killed Rozum! Kevin!' She's now looking at her boyfriend who looks at the ground, not daring to make eyecontact: 'He sent me away! He have caused this! I...' 'As you are the innocent girl next door, I presume? You didn't enslave a whole dimension?' Ben steps in before things could escalated. 'Enough, we don't have time for this, we have a world to save!' The ships arrive above New York. From the moment they have arrived, they notice a giant spire in the middle of the city, just behind the UN building. But before they can wonder what the spire is meant to be, they are under attack by ground troopers, men wearing the armor of the Zarkovia soldiers, with a colony of Deadflies from the sky. As team β gives the other two teams cover against the swarm of Deadflies, team α jumps down and fights off the soldiers. Irichlos raises his swords and commands team α to make a breach in the swarm of deadflies so they can attack the UN building. Opening fire at the beasts as the team γ stands course to the building. As they almost there, a large explosion occurs and the ship of team β is engulfed with flames. 'No!' Gwen and Kevin looks in horror at the burning ship and abandon there's to help the crew of team α. Ben tries to go as well but is stopped by Cretox who orders him to stay. 'Gwen and Kevin can handle it, we need you here. We have takedown the spire and defeat King Vicktor. We need your Ultimatrix! We...' The rest of sentence remains unspoken as a second explosion ravages their ship and blows a hole in the aircraft. A giant hand, like the one used by Galvanic Mechamorphs, grabs him and pulls Cretox out of the aircraft. Cretox falls to the ground but manage to claw the side of a skyscraper, and jumps from skyscraper to skyscraper till he reach the ground, joining team α. The villain who attacked them in the first the place, enters the ship and reveals to be Cyberwolf. He is followed by a swarm of Deadflies. Ben transforms into Cluster and attacks Cyberwolf. He creates the living bombs that attacked the Cyberwolf who voluntarily detonates on impact. Irichlos fights of the Deadflies cutting into pieces. Cyberwolf is pushed back by the explosion but quickly recovers, grabbing Ben by the waist, crashing him into the controls. This causes the auto-pilot to be disengaged, sending it downwards. Cyberwolf attacks him again, easily outmatching Ben in strenght. With Irichlos being occupied by the Deadflies, things aren't looking good for Ben. As Cluster, Ben puts his hands together and concentrate. He creates a giant version of his living artillery, a human-sized bombman. It fights of Cyberwolf while his fuse is burning. After a fierce fist fight, Cyberwolf managed to head the upper hand and uses his sonic laser blast to blast the Bombman out of the ship. But before it leaves, it has grabbed a few of the Deadflies and explodes in mid-air, incinerating a dozen when his fuse burned up. 'This ends here!' Cyberwolf claims. 'I couldn't agree more!' Irichlos raises his sword and cuts Cyberwolf in half. 'I didn't know you actually could create a bombman with that alien...' 'Neither did I, but I have to do something.' As they crash towards the spire, they see Vicktor standing on a balcony on the spire. He smiles at them and throws a fireball at the cockpit. They jumps out of the aircraft as it crashes at the foot of the spire. In the background, we see the Resistance fighting of the troops. King Vicktor looks down at them: 'Surrender now and I let you live!' 'You aren't really in the position to make commands, Vicktor! Your rule is ending!' 'You really have no idea what is going on, do you? Let me introduce you to Andrios Hi newest tech. The Technadonian Core Destroyer! Surrender or I'll blow up the core of the Earth. 'We will stop you!' 'Tell that to Gokuw!' A bamboo stick is thrown from the balcony with just a power, it pierces the concrete! A Chi Kuma jumps down and attacks them. Irichlos evades the alien as Ben turns into NinjAvian. Irichlos jumps into the sky and attacks King Vicktor. NinjAvian and Gokuw take off and fight each other. Gokuw grabs his stick and tries to strike his head. Ben counters the attack, grabs the stick and tries to kick his adversary. The attack knocks him back but he recovers quickly and slams Ben from the feet by another strike. He then tries to hit Ben while the sun his back so he can see him. Ben rolls out of the way, grabs the stick and uses it to catapult him into Gokuw. With both feet he knocks him in the air and using his momentum, Ben grabs his enemy by the tail and throws him towards the spire. Gokuw recovers before hitting the spire and grabs hold. Ben quickly attacks and tries to claw him but Gokuw evades the attack by jumping to a lower point, before kicking Ben's head against spire and throwing him into another leg of the tower. Ben climbs up and as Gokuw jumps at him, Ben follows his example and intercepts him in mid-air. Throwing him up into the air against the balcony where Irichlos is fighting with King Vicktor. Irichlos evades the fire attacks of King Vicktor and tries to defeat him with a combination of swordplay and magic. King Vicktor finally managed to grab Irichlos and is ready to hit in the face with a fire ball. Ben jumps onto the balcony and knocks him aside. King Vicktor creates a vulcanic storm, catching Ben in the cloud. Ben leaves the cloud, unscathed as he has transformed into Buzzshock. Vicktor is angered by the turn of events and runs to the panel, kicking the weakened Irichlos into a wall of spire as he tries to stop him. He tries to activate the destruction sequence but is stopped as he's suddenly unable to breath. Ben has turned into Silence and trapped his head in a box. Due to being a fire creature, he uses up the oxygen in the small box. He falls on his knees but before Ben can finish the job, Gokuw attacks him and knocks him down. Vicktor stands up as Gokuw throws his stick at Ben. Ben quickly turns into Overflow and throws Gokuw from the spire with a powerful water beam. The sticks stabs the weakened King Vicktor in the chest, impaling him for a second before burning up. This only further weakens him as he drops on his knees, but not before finishing the command to destroy the Earth's core. As the machine is heating up, Irichlos appears and pierces Vicktor, ending his life. Ben screams in surprise but Irichlos quickly tells him to shut down the machine. Ben turns into Jury Rigg and quickly takes the machine apart, to a point it is no longer functional. In the old base of King Vicktor, a shuttle takes off and leaves the planet. Speedsign looks at the controls of the craft and put in the coordinates for Sirius B. The whole mission was a fail... He had to go home, not knowing the horror he would unleash... Aliens Used *Buzzshock Buzzshock by illuminate01-d290pwc.jpg|'Buzzshock' Cluster.jpg|'Cluster' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensHeatblast.png|'Heatblast' J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensJuryRigg.png|'Jury Rigg' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Silence.png|'Silence' *Cluster *Heatblast *Jury Rigg *NinjAvian *Silence Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin *Irichlos *Max *The Resistance Villains *Cyberwolf (Deceased) Cyberwolf.jpg|'Cyberwolf' Deadfly.png|'Deadflies' Bamboon (Alien Alliance).png|'Gokuw' King Victor.png|'King Vicktor' Speedsign.jpg|'Speedsign' *Deadflies (First Appearance) *Gokuw (First Appearance) *King Vicktor (Deceased) *Speedsign Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Season Finales